


（黑星）梦之圣典

by AKAIAKAI



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI





	（黑星）梦之圣典

花，平坦无物的大地上头一次看见了花，他走上前低头凝视着花，坐了下来。

“初次见面。”从土地里钻出来了一个黑人，蠕动的紫色嘴唇里吐出了日语。高挺的鼻子里一根蚯蚓从鼻孔中钻出，“不是他说得是我说的哦。”Kira～蚯蚓眨了下右眼。

“哦。” 

黑人从土里钻了出来，土块从他身上不断滚落砸在地上，巨大的土块落在身旁他也毫无恐惧地坐在地上。黑人抬起了脚，吧唧一声，他的身子如同工厂被搅碎碾压后的果酱一样变得柔软，且破碎不堪，肢体零碎的粘在脚底板上，然后啪嗒掉在地面上，身体扭曲盘绕着聚拢在一起。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“Rindou——！醒了的话就快下来把早餐吃了。”楼底下母亲的声音传上来。

Rindou抹了把因噩梦而大汗淋漓的脸，掀开被子从床上下来，那被挤压后错位的视觉还历历在目。他手颤抖着端起桌上的被子将剩余的水灌入自己胃中。潮湿着贴在背后的T恤逐渐松开来垂落回去。

又做噩梦了，随着一声长叹他瘫倒回床上，如一条刚从河里被捞上来的鱼一样，全身浸透在湿润的床垫上。

夏日里沉闷的空气间一阵阵蝉鸣从窗边传入，好热，他不禁那么想到，手里拿起了土司面包咔嚓咔嚓地咬碎了它。

“哈啊⋯⋯”倒回房间的床上时他拿起了手机，未接来电99，他将手机丢向床头撞在了木板上发出一声响。好累、不想管。他翻过身蜷缩起来。

“Rindou，你在发呆吗？”

“小夏莉，我⋯⋯”

“嘘。”夏莉伸出手指抵住他的嘴唇，“什么也别想，这里的草好软，有一整片的草原绵延到目所不能及的那一头。”她柔软的手指拨过Rindou眼前一根根的睫毛落在眼角处，指腹错揉着舒适的令人闭上了眼。

啊、眼皮变得好沉重⋯⋯好想睡。睡着的话就会变得幸福，逃到这里时再也没有别人能进来了，这里很安静，只属于一个人。“啊～”他打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰倒下在一片绿色里，眯起的眼里只看见夏莉连衣裙的白色吊带挂在她的肩上。

他忍不住叹气，仿佛知道这一切皆为梦境那样失落了起来。

灰色的气泡从嘴中飞出来膨胀着，带着怨气与悔恨化为了提着双刀的人偶，打开的双眼里喷涌出了鲜红的血水，草叶被血珠打垂了身，血水变得汹涌，如奔腾着的河流在这片无垠的草原上扩散开来。

啊——

人偶张开了嘴发出叹息声。

啊——

举起了手中的刀。

啊——！

刀被疯狂地挥舞着落在夏莉背上，她被砍得鲜血淋漓，她被砍得皮开肉绽。夏莉！夏莉！你还愿意吗！

“啊啊啊啊啊！”只听惨叫不绝于耳，破碎的肢体落在了地面上，人偶嚎哭着，眼里的血水喷涌出来直到将近干涸手上挥舞的动作才渐渐停了下来。肉块，碎沫，外露的白骨沾满了鲜红色。夏莉的身体破碎如倒下滋润土地的肥料。

见一粒眼珠滚来了脚边，那是夏莉依旧慈悲的眼。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”Rindou醒来后只顾发疯地尖叫拼命往后退去，床头柜的马克杯在慌乱间打翻摔在了地上。

“⋯⋯哈啊、哈啊。”他捂住了自己激烈跳动着的胸膛渴求着氧气灌入自己肺中，干瘪的肺重新鼓胀了起来开始运作。手脚止不住的颤抖着，他踩回地面时腿变得下锅的面条一样软，瞬时跌倒在了木地板上，左手被碎瓷片扎得鲜血淋漓。

“妈的！”他痛的低声咒骂道，痛觉让他重新清醒过来。瓷片扎入了他的手掌心，拔出来时翻出来粉红色的肉带着血滴在了木地板上。Rindou倒吸一口凉气，将最后一点瓷片尖拔出来，手掌的伤口血流如注。

他爬起身捧着左手去找毛巾按住了伤口，“酒精⋯⋯”开门出去后，空荡的客厅里热气扑面而来让炙热的落寞感充满了内心，他忍不住眯起眼来。

“下一位。”招呼下一位病人的提示灯亮起。

Rindou站起身走入房内，右手抓着浸透了血的毛巾。

夏日的蝉鸣总是听起来很长，吱—— 吱—— 听起来好响听起来又很远。

“学校，该去了吧⋯⋯”母亲说道，水龙头里水滴持续滴落在水池中。

“⋯⋯嗯。”他总是点点头不做其他回应，混乱的线在脑中缠斗着形成慌乱的波浪线海将一切思绪吞没入其中，连思考都感到一阵徒劳，自己身体在混乱中沉浮着只能随波漂流。

“Rindou，Rindou，醒一醒。”一双手放在胸膛上推动着他的身体，“我是夏莉。”

“夏莉吗？”

“是啊，睁开眼看看我，Rindou。”

融化的人类面部带着垂落的眼球滴落在了Rindou的身上，只剩面部肌肉的脸动起来只有上翘的嘴型看得出来是在笑。

“夏莉啊⋯⋯”Rindou哭着伸出了手，鲜血沾满了他的双手，夏莉融化的肌肤从他张开的嘴中流入到口，似奶油一样绵软的肌肤在舌尖之上滚动着进入到喉咙。这味道，就如同糖果一样！！

好甜好甜好甜好甜好甜好甜好甜好甜好甜！

啊、仔细一看的话，夏莉已经被吃的只剩一只手了⋯⋯Rindou看着双手所捧起的一只手想到。从他眼眶内滚出的泪珠落在草叶上化为了赤裸的女人，她们嬉笑着拨开草叶互相打起招呼。

简直是洪水级的灾难，每一根草都这么想。

泪珠内苏醒出来的女人们汇聚着，她们越变越大，从自然弯下的眉梢到有着纤细睫毛的双眼，她们变为了一个女人。

阳光透过泪水散发出了五色的虹光，照在了Rindou的脸上。

“那个，我决定从这里跳下去，再见！”女人笑得灿烂，用手指将头发勾去耳后说道。说完后她的躯体四分五裂地逐个滚落到地面砸在了草上。

“啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯！！”Rindou的眼泪涌出来将他满手剩余的肌肤洗落，他哭泣着跪在草地上从涌起的浑水中寻找掉进去的肌肤。

“夏莉啊！夏莉！！！”哭喊声逐渐混淆，洪水卷走了他直到梦境的边缘。躯体顺着水流坠落入布满了细碎星光与夜的无底世界。

我将就这样在这个世界逝去么⋯⋯那也好，再见。Rindou闭上了眼睛。

她是谁啊？Rindou想到。他对女人生出了枝芽般的兴趣，扭曲、卷曲着长出了第一颗芽，名为“毁灭”。

两个世界将他的思绪搅得混乱不堪，他就是那块摆放在台面的三明治。

「好吃」

夏日的蝉鸣响起时格外能摧毁人的神智，Rindou吐了，他揪住了一团乱的头发挣扎在马桶边，是烙铁在刺他，有一万根针刺在了他的胃袋上。脚掌蹬在地面上似乎是想要一个跃身进到马桶里自我了断。

他扒着马桶边缘只是干呕，最后终于失去力气瘫在了地上呈一个大字型躺在卫生间瓷砖上。即使如此却有酸水徘徊在喉头不知是上是下好。

“今天是，第几天了。”他想找手机，可手机不在，他从卫生间爬了出去，抬头看了眼顶上的钟，十点多了。难怪家里如此安静。

Rindou伸手掐住了自己脖子，窒息的实感是如此痛苦，再次呼吸时他都感谢自己放自己一马。

他现在好似将自己丢入地窖里修行受尽苦难的苦行僧，可惜他永远终止不了苦难连看到希望的可能都没有。

苦难终会停止，可道路依旧布满尖刺，穿透了你的脚掌来到肚脐，没人能停止苦难开花结果，它将生根发芽在你的体内，直到你化为蛆虫上的白骨。

“醒一醒。”夏莉推搡着Rindou的躯壳将他从温暖的子宫汤水中抱出哺育了母乳。

Rindou尝到的第一口回忆起了恐惧，他的意识里有刻刀的声音在给他留下记忆，说“畏惧”，“畏惧”，说“记住”，“记住”。接下来那口黄铜钟无休止地在颅内晃荡。Rindou尖叫了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“别哭了别哭了。”夏莉挤出了乳黄色的粘稠黄油到Rindou嘴边，但是他讨厌融化的黄油，粘稠油滑，他宁愿大口大口喝下洗洁精。

醒一醒！醒一醒！

医生！！！

“哈啊！”Rindou猛地坐起了身，他看向窗外，麻雀正站在枝头呼朋唤友，一切诗情画意了起来，直到他听到了电话铃声。

他咽了口口水，左手颤抖着伸向了手机。铃！铃！铃！啪塔，它自己翻身摔了下去。

99未接来电

在6月21号，他在站台上看到一个女人，列车疾驰而过带着吹来的尘土与热浪迷了他的眼，他抬起手用袖子擦着眼睛，等再抬头的时候有什么液体溅在了他的眼球上，让他眼睛不禁微微颤动。她的身体，就像一个神庙……！！Rindou激动到跪下看着轨道上的她，那就是夏莉，带着白色连衣裙纵身一跃的奇迹。

“呕！”手指伸到了后头拼命压着催吐，Rindou扒着马桶将水全部吐了进去，最后他和每个喝醉了的大叔一样，抱住马桶如抱住爱人那样倾倒出所有的压抑，秽物旋转而下只留下小小的水花。

睁开眼来，已经又是一天了。

“呜呜呜，呜啊啊啊啊！！”他开始痛哭流涕，他抱住了被子，他失去了最后的光芒一如天空上坠落的星星。

妈妈说得对，我是个失败者，失去了所有！就算是我没有拥有过的。

夏日的站台，列车经过的叮哐声很响，带着巨大的蝉怀抱蝉蛹而死并疾驰而过，液体溅在了眼球上。

太美了太美了太美了太美了太美了太美了太美了太美了太美了，黄铜的钟在脑海里敲打着这一句话。祭日的钟声来回响起，白鸽展翅，乌鸦垂目，夕阳的火烧云，暴雨，闪电。

“可以展现一些爱给我吗？”当他跪在地上抬头仰望着不可及的彩窗，圣光穿透了他。

“这是为了爱。”土地里的巨人再次生长了出来，畏惧也是力量。

站台上的女人们重复着弯腰跳跃的动作，一二、三四、一二、一二，列车疾驰的声音不断重叠再加速。因为它的速度太快，它看起来跟静止，没有两样，又或者它一直是静止的，巨人跨过了列车向前走去。

女人们弯下腰又起来弯下腰又起来，她们的裙角同时翘起同时落下，和永远不变的笑容。Rindou不确定那是不是笑给他的，他不敢跟以往那样肯定了，但他唯一可以说的就是，“列车即将到站。”女人们笑着接二连三地跳下了铁轨，Rindou也跟着跳了下去与她们躺在了一起。

“你被我绑架了。” “我知道。”

当接近真相的时候什么东西会碎裂，这个世界碎裂了。

在黑白照片的周围围满了鲜花，Rindou走来放下了新的一束，鞠了一躬后离开了。

The End


End file.
